


Something Happens

by M_L_Davis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Again--DARK FIC, Amateur Porn Star/Camboy Derek, Dark fic, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mention of Kate Argent - Freeform, Peter Rapes Derek, Peter is evil, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Short Story, derek and stiles are same age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_L_Davis/pseuds/M_L_Davis
Summary: Something happens that has lasting consequences.--Read the tags. Don't go in blind.





	Something Happens

-

On Derek’s tenth birthday, something happens that no one knows about.

Uncle Peter rapes him.

Uncle Peter is Mama’s younger brother. He’s close in age to Laura, and Laura is almost an adult.

His penis—“Cock, Derek. Say it with me. _Cock_.”—is too large or Derek’s hole too small.

It hurts and he cries and Peter pisses in him—“It’s not pissing, you baby. It’s come. Ejaculate. Gonna breed you right.”—and then Peter leaves him lying on his bedroom floor, used and dirty and still crying.

He doesn’t want to be breeded, whatever that means. The thought of Peter coming back and doing it all over again if the breeded didn’t take makes him cry harder.

He wants Mama and Papa and Cora and Laura and not Peter.

-

On Derek’s twelfth birthday, something happens that everyone knows about. The new teacher touches him on his penis (“Cock,” Peter taunts in his head) and Derek cries and pisses himself.

The principal calls Mom and Dad and even Uncle Peter shows up. Derek sees Peter and pisses himself again. Mom looks at everyone with angry eyes and gathers Derek close to her.

Peter goes away and the new teacher is put in jail and Mom won’t let Derek out of her sight for a long, long time.

-

On Derek’s sixteenth birthday something happens that only two people know about. Derek kisses the Sheriff’s son on the mouth and then on the cock and then he sucks it inside and makes the almost-man come. Then, once he’s spent and heaving and whispering Derek’s name over and over again, Derek climbs on him and pushes his too-big cock into his still-too small hole and rides him until he bleeds all over him.

Then, once the Sheriff’s son has come again, Derek climbs off and licks him clean. Then he goes home and lets Peter breed him all night long.

-

On Derek’s eighteenth birthday something happens that everyone tries to know about. Derek films himself putting things in his hole, making it hurt, stretching it bigger and bigger until he can fit both his fists inside himself. He takes requests and makes his stomach bulge with silicon and water and his own hand.

And when he’s lying in a pool of lube and blood with a vibrator sticking out from him, he texts Peter and the Sheriff’s son and has them both fuck him until finally, finally for once without his hand on his cock, he comes in a puddle on the floor.

-

On Derek’s twenty-second birthday something happens that’s a long time coming. He takes something too deep, feels it rapture inside, turns to the camera and waves goodbye. He shuts off the livestream but lets the video record to its completion. He hopes that it’s Stiles who finds him because he thinks he might love the Sheriff’s son, but more than likely, it’ll be Peter. Peter who all those years ago bred Derek so well that it forever changed him.

-

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I have forgotten a tag, please let me know.


End file.
